What about me?
by Samibam28
Summary: molly is confused about what she want and all is too much when captain james and smurf wants to be with her
1. Chapter 1

Here goes again lol hope you all like it and would like to thank banana girl for her help

What about me? Chapter 1

Molly sat in the medical tent wondering why it was so wrong to want to reach out and grab what she wanted.

When she chose to join the army it was to prove to everyone that she could do something with her life. She knew she had made a few mistakes along the way; shagging Smurf behind the back of the Indian takeaway for one and nearly shagging Corporal Geddings was another definite oops.

What she wanted was to be out on tour, and now she had got that. But then she had found out she was with Smurf and although she had made sure he wouldn't let slip about their one night stand, she still felt uncomfortable.

After she had saved Smurf in the mine field he wouldn't stop following her around. Once or twice she told him to p*** off but he wouldn't take the hint everywhere she turned he was there, she made it clear there was only just friends nothing else, but it didn't register in his brain.

One night she was sat in her usual place on the roof off the 's***' when Captain James had come over to talk to her. "Why do you sit up there every night?" he asked.

"Because you get a better view of the stars, that and it's the only place I can get peace and quiet from them other noisy bleeders nagging me for a quickie or some pop-tarts." She replied, causing him to shake his head and laugh. Molly brought up the subject if her upcoming R&R, "any chance you can swap the rota around boss?"

"Why's that Dawes?" he asked.

"Honestly, I really don't want to spend all that time traveling with Smurf, he's doing my head in."

"What's he said or done now?"

"He just doesn't seem to be able to get the bleeding point that I ain't interested in him."

Captain James shook his head and the situation. "I'll see what I can do, but these things are hard to organise, I can't promise anything."

-OG-

In the beginning she hadn't been able to stand Captain 'Stern Face' James. She thought he was a know it all Rupert but gradually things had changed and she started to see a different side of him which she realised she liked. Somehow they came to be 100% by each other's sides.

He hadn't been able to change the R&R so she was stuck with Smurf's company for the journey home. Reaching into her pocket for her phone she noticed a piece of paper fall out which she picked up and opened, amazed at its contents.

Molly,

While you are away please think about how you feel about me. We've had so many funny times together, but singing Don't go breaking my heart won't leave my thoughts.

CJ

-OG-

Two days into her R&R and Molly's family were already doing her head in. She wanted to be back on tour and craved her army family. It wasn't until after she had done it that she realised what a mistake calling Smurf and going to meet him had been. Not long after she arrived she received a phone call from Major Beck explaining that Jackie had sprained her ankle and they needed to cut her R&R short so she could return to take over.

Back in Afghan the atmosphere between her and Captain James felt weird. He didn't seem to want to talk to her once he found out that she went to Newport. She tried telling him nothing happened but he wasn't having any of it so that was how it was that she found herself in her medical tent wondering why her why she couldn't have a bit of happiness. The seeing then pen and paper on the side she had a thought. "I'll show this d*** what he's missing."

CJ

I've tried to talk to you, but you won't listen. I went to Newport to keep an eye on Smurf. He was fragged; we both were. I did as you asked and thought about how I feel about you. I have noticed us getting closer, but how you are being now scares me. If you're going to be a totally different person every time you get upset then I don't think I want to know…

Molly


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful hot day in Afghanistan very quiet, 2 section were very restless. Molly had finished up all her paperwork and cleaned the medical tent, the lads had completed their tasks were getting fed up.

Challenges with 50 sausages in 50 minutes and endless volleyball championships had become boring. Captain James spoke to Major Beck and arranged for 2 Section to have a weeks R&R, leaving the following afternoon,

As Captain James round up 2 Section for a meeting they looked decidedly miserable. When he told them they were all heading off to Cyprus for a week they were all very happy and thanked their captain.

Nud Nut and Baz Vegas were get the paddling pool ready when Molly saw a hose pipe attached to a tap so without the others looking she switched it on and soaked all the boys, including Captain James. Stalking over to her, he whispered in her ear "I'll get you back for this" with a smile. They were all having fun and laughing, but Smurf wasn't liking how close Molly and the Captain were getting.

Eventually they all stopped and got clean and dry. Molly was in the medical tent reflecting back on the day and wondering how the captain was gonna get her back, she was interrupted by Smurf wondering if she wanted a cuppa so they sat and talked until Captain James came through and asked for his blisters to cleaned and checked.

The conversation started with james asking if she was looking forward to going Cyprus. Molly said she was as she never been there before. As he was leaving he left a note on the bed. It said: 'I loved watching the stars at night with you. I am enjoying your charm and magnetism! I want to spend hours under the stars with you. PLEASE say you will join me.

CJ x'

The next morning they were already packed for their R&R, but just before going Molly left a note in the Captain's tent, it said 'I would like to spend hours sitting under the stars with you, not sure how we will do it with the c*** wombles though but I'll leave that to you.

Molly x'

Once they were in Cyprus they all went their own way, most of the lads stayed together and others found their loved ones. As for smurf, he tried to be with Molly but she told him she was meeting a sister and was off to do a bit of shopping.

At 20.00 hours that evening, Molly was getting ready when she got a message from Captain james saying meet me in 10 minutes. The message came with a photo of a lighthouse which was at the other end of the beach. She text him back and said "Ok, I'm on my way."

Molly kept looking back checking whether anyone was following or saw her, but she was sure they weren't. Once she got to the bottom of the beach where Captain James was he handed her a glass of wine they sat on the sandy beach together.

The night was black, the stars shone bright and the sea was dark and deep, they enjoyed talking to each other. He stood up and put some nice gentle music on then held out his hand to help Molly up, he pulled her towards him so she was close in his arms. Her head was on his chest while they slowly danced side to side.

They were like that for a while when he moved his hands from her waist to cup her face with his hands they looked into each other eyes, but as it was now 01.00 hours Captain James said they should head back. They walked with their arms around each other and once back at the hotel they had a few more drinks of wine in molly's hotel room laying on the bed. She leaned over and started kissing him and they ended up sleeping together.

The next morning Captain James woke first. He checked his watch to see the time it was 08.00 so he got out of bed, put on his clothes and leaned over to give Molly a kiss on the top of her head and left before the others woke. Down at breakfast when everyone was there Mollu and Captain James couldn't keep their eyes off each other and smiling.

2 Section were happy to see their loved ones. Smurf called out across the dinning room to Captain James, "How are your wife and son? I thought they would be here with you?"


	3. Chapter 3

He's married. We slept together. The punishing thoughts kept going around in her head.

She got up and left the breakfast room only to be followed a few seconds later by Captain

James, he grabbed hold of her wrist to stop her.

"Your married and you didn't think to say" she was pissed off with him, tears running down her face.

"We split up. I've come on this tour so she can sort it all out" he threw back at her.

"you lied to me and what you gonna tell me next you have kids?" an unmistakable flicker passed across his eyes, "oh s*** he has." She realised, walking alway and leaving him looking at the floor. He wanted to follow, but Kinders shouted over to him.

It was the second time Kinders had interrupted him with Molly and this time he wasn't in the mood. He told him everything, all about him and Molly. Kinders was shocked he always thought it was Molly and Smurf but he told Captain James that he wouldn't say anything and he hopes he can patch things up with Molly.

2 hours later Kinders spotted Molly sitting on the beach and sat down beside her asking if she was ok. She nodded her head not looking at him. They sat in silence for a while then he told her about his conversation with Captain James and how he had told him about everything going on between the two of them.

"There's no me and him," she said angrily and got up and walked away.

Later that evening Smurf went and had a talk with Captain James, wanting some advice about how to propose to Molly. Captain James just stood there with a blank look on his face wanting to tell him that the girl is mine and I'll fight every step of the way. Instead he shook his head to remove the thought from him mind and asked "Has Molly had a change of heart and has she told you that she wants to be with you Smurf?"

With a sad look on his face Smurf shook his head and answered "No Sir."

"Then Smurf I would leave it there and don't say a word. You don't want to get your heart crushed even move now do you?" he sighed and walked away.

As the evening got much later Molly began to walk back to the hotel, she stopped as her phone buzzed in her pocket it was yet another message from Captain James which said: This was no mistake what I have told you was all true. I want to be with you please come back to me. I'll be in the bar. CJ Xx

Suddenly there were two gunshots fired. Everyone screamed and ran or hit the floor, Molly clasped to the floor realising she had been shot twice.

With it being so dark, no-one saw Molly lying unconscious on the floor p*** with blood...


	4. Chapter 4

_I want to say thank u for the lovely review, its took courage to get this story from paper on to here and i think i would of stopped at chapter1 also thank u again to banna girl._

 _Chapter 4._

He looked at his watch: 2.30am.

Captain James had been disturbed from his sleep with a bang at the door, he got up to check who it was.

Brains were standing there looking like a puffer fish.

"Boss... its.. Molly.. you.. need to come quickly."

"What?... what happened to Molly?" he replied

"She's been shot"

"We've called for help, an air ambulance is on their way" Brains explained.

"Who's with her now?" Captain James asked.

"Smurf is by her side. he's in bits."

Once they had reached Molly he saw how badly injured she was. She was barely breathing, he was hurting to be by her side, he pushed Smurf out of the way so the paramedic could check her over.

"Brains take Smurf to go and pack Molly's stuff together" Captain James ordered him.

"I'll go to the hospital with Molly and let you know what's happening."

Half way to Nicosia general hospital they had to resuscitate Molly, at this point he really feared that she wasn't gong to make it.

As soon as they were at the hospital the doctors and nurses rushed molly straight to theatre.

Pacing up and down the corridor millions of times, nerves getting the better of him, he endlessly checked the clock that was hanging on the wall; she had been in theatre 4 hours now.

Finally a doctor came by saying "it'll be another few hours before she'll be out, why dont you go and get some res?"

"I'll just go and get a coffee then come back." he responded, unwilling to be too far away from her for any length of time.

Captain James was gone 20 minutes when he heard the sound of the emergency alarm making other surgeons go running into the room next he heard CLEAR the sound of the defibrillator shocking Molly. He rushed into the room urging them to save her. He was beyond distraught, then he heard the machine beeped and they had her back.

One of the doctors told him to get out, his heart was beating fast he sat on a chair in the outside the room it was yet another 3 hours when the doctors had finished and Molly was finally stabilized.

They moved molly into a private room on the intensive care unit.

"How is she?" Captain James requested.

"Its was an emergency operation no-one expected the latest bleed, we'll be monitoring her throughout the night and see how where we are in the morning" the nurse responded.

Captain James pulled a chair beside her bedside, taking her hand in his and sat staring at her hoping she would wake up. He started talking to her telling her that he was sorry and he wanted to make it up to her and admitting that he's falling in love with her.

"Oi, sleepy head" Molly tried to wake Captain james, he had fallen asleep holding her hand.

Captain james opened his eyes to find Molly awake, a smile brought up on his face as he asked her how she was feeling.

"Sore" she replied.

They sat in silence until the nurse came around to check Molly and explain that they would be transferring her to Birmingham hospital in a few hours.

Over the next few months while Molly was in hospital Captain James went see her every day as well as the others from two section including Smurf who seemed to have got closer to Molly.

Molly wanted to talk to Captain James one afternoon, she brought the conversation up from back in Cyprus of finding out about his ex-wife and son, she didn't know what this was that they had was going she was confused about how she felt about him and Smurf.

She told him to keep his distance for a while until she knew what she wanted.

Captain james was crushed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Molly sat waiting for the doctor to come around, today she was hoping to be able to go home.

It had been a month since she told Captain James to stay away.

She spent most of the time with Smurf she kept telling him to p*** off and that she wanted to be by herself, but he wouldn't listen.

Everything she did made her think of Captain James. One night while she sat watching a film on tv she had decided to text him asking him how he was.

His reply was, "heart broken I stood by this girl's bedside for 2months hoping and praying that she'll pull through and then she chucks it back in my face by saying she doesn't want to see me anymore. But apart from that I'm doing fine".

"How are you and Smurf?" he added.

"What do you mean how am I and Smurf? There's no me and Smurf we're just friends".

"From what I saw the other day it was more than friends with his tongue down his throat. What do you want?i'm drinking."

"Yea well that was a mistake and I thought I would text you see how you are" Molly replied but didn't see the point when he was being like that.

She got another message back from him saying "You make a lot of mistakes don't you?

"What do you mean?" she replied.

"Well we were getting on so well I told everything, Ok, I didn't tell you about the ex-wife and my son, but finally I told you about them. We slept together for God's sake Molly. The best thing that had happened to me was meeting you, but you think it's a mistake".

"I never said it was a mistake between us I just need time away from you and Smurf I keep telling him, but he ends up on my doorstep every bloody morning"

There was no reply.

The next morning once Captain James was awake he checked his phone to a message from Molly he read it then replied.

"Well you wanted me to keep my distance. After everything I did and the way I stood by you hope you find what you're wanting. I won't be waiting forever."

With that she sends "I'm grateful of what you have done I know I sound like a heartless b*** but I for one don't know what I want, I'm confused about me, us, you. All I ever wanted was to find someone that wants me and now I have it scares me, I'm sorry just give me time".

Newport 2pm

"Thank you for coming again Boss" as he checked to see if anyone had seen Sohail went in the house.

"You got the wrong person I told you to kill Captain James, but you got Molly, I want to see him dead".

"I trusted him and he goes and breaks it by going after the girl I want, well not anymore".

OG - OG - OG - OG - OG

That night back in Cyprus when Molly and Captain James had enjoyed their lovely evening they were spied on by Snurf. He didn't believe her story about going shopping with her sister, so he had decided to follow her which lead him to her and Captain James.

Knowing full well he's married and yet sleeping with Molly he asked, Captain James about his wife.

Smurf had the plan to get someone to kill Captain James which completely went wrong now he's paying them again to do it again.

Back in Newham

Molly was ready and just about to go out the door when Smurf turned up, "What you doing here?" she asked him "I told you to give me some space."

"I did give you space I haven't seen you for 2 days, ain't that enough?"

"No smurf I mean a few weeks maybe a month or even a year please just leave alone" Molly replied angrily.

He stormed away making a phone call to Sohail, that job I asked you to do well I won't it done today go to Brize Norton and get him "I WANT CAPTAIN JAMES DEAD".

Molly was shaken from what she heard immediately she rang the police and told them what she heard and they said they were going to investigate.

Once off the phone to them she was straight on the phone to Captain James asking where he was.

He answer was "at home at the minute but off out soon," she asked him to meet her at Piccadilly Circus so they could find somewhere to talk.

... "Ok see you about 2ish then"

She was there 5minutes early she didn't know where they would go once they met up, but as long as he wasn't at Brize Norton she'd be happy.

Captain James was coming towards her, his smile... she had forgotten how beautiful his smile was and his big brown eye oh she could look into them all day she shook her head to come out of her little daydream

"So where are going to go?" Captain James wondered.

"That I dont know, but I really need to talk to you about Smurf"

"So you drag me down here so we can talk about him, dont think so"

he started to walk away,

"WAIT! Please can't you just here me out?", he still carried on walking.

Molly ran up behind him grabbing hold of his arm and said "he's trying to kill you that why I got you down here. I don't know why he wants you dead but he does and I won't let that happen".

At that point, she had tear rolling down her face.

Molly explained what she heard Smurf saying on the phone how then she had rung the police are who are going undercover to check. They told me to get you away as far as possible until they get hold of him.

But what Molly didn't know that the person who she spoke to was involved with Smurf and Sohail and they were now following their moves.


	6. Chapter 6

The police tracked down Smurf and Sohail before they got to Molly and Captain James. They were arrested, and having confessed they were quickly sent before the courts. Smurf was sent down for 17 years and Sohail got 11years for his part in helping him.

One of the police officers made a phone call to Captain James telling him they have arrested Smurf and Sohail and they can move out of hiding now.

Captain James didn't want to tell Molly that they were free to go, he wanted to sort thing out with her, but his plan backfired when he received a letter from Smurf saying he slept with Molly a few weeks ago.

Instead of talking calmly, they argued saying things they both later wished they hadn't.

"I joined the army to do something better with my life, not to sleep with a bloody married Captain."

"Sounds like you're regretting it Dawes and I told you I'm divorced"

Molly paused for a few seconds then replied "Maybe I bloody am"

"That makes two of us then" The words flew out in a tirade of hurt. He wanted to wound her like she did to him; he really never regretted sleeping with her it was more of the case he loved it. He loved her.

As for Molly she had fallen in love with him. She had never felt like this before, with Smurf she had been drunk and he was there. The morning after she regretted it telling him in no uncertain terms that it had been a mistake.

..."FINE I'll go then" as Molly stormed away a couple of letters fell to the floor one was for Captain James.

He was quick to pick it up, Molly told him not to open it and to pass it back, but he didn't leaving her to walk away.

Captain James turned away to read the letter:

Captain James,

Just a few words to let you know how I feel about you as I haven't told you so here goes.

This has been my first tour and to be honest I wasn't looking for a relationship. I was slowly going off men what with living with these c*** wombles for 6months and putting up with their snoring, farting and their stinking feet but then there was you different to all them and it's not because you were our Captain.

Over the month of being with you the duet together started it all off, long walks along the Cyprus beach, sleeping with you I had no regrets but then it all went to s***.

I love you to enough to fight for you, compromise for you and sacrifice myself for you if I need to be.

Enough to miss you incredibly when we're apart, no matter what length of time it's for and regardless of the distance.

Enough to believe in our relationship to have faith in our strength as a couple and never give up on us.

Enough to spend the rest of my life with you be there for you when you need or want me and never ever want to leave or live without you.

I LOVE YOU THIS MUCH. Molly x

Captain James heart sank to the pit of his stomach he needed to find Molly and sort this all out, putting his letter in his pocket and rushing outside hoping she'll just be outside the door but she wasn't. It was pitch black outside.

Thinking of where to look, he went to the Dawes house but there was no answer and it was all dark inside "guess no-one home" he said to himself.

Looking up at the black sky seeing the stars shine, he then remembered the London eye.

Molly liked to go there to think and look at the stars. He was hoping and praying she was there because there otherwise he's all out of ideas.

He asked the ticket person if there was many on the ride "just 1 person." he replied "Can you let me on the with that one person I have hope I know who it is" the ticket person nodded with a secret smile.

Grabbing a cup of coffee and a tea Charles stepped aboard.

Molly was sat on the floor looking out the big window when Captain James sat beside her passing her the cup of tea.

"That letter don't change anything"

"It changes everything Molly"

"I never meant the things I said back there; just knowing you slept with Smurf, finding out like that. I'm sorry."

"How did you know I would be here?"

"Well it's a good guess," he said with a smile. "I remember our talk back in Afgan sitting on the top of the s**ter looking at the stars, saying that you come here when you're pissed off or just want a better view of the stars"

"Guess I'm gonna have to change it just in case in the future if you p*** me off again"

With a smile of his face again "I'll make sure I won't do it again... did you mean everything you said in the letter?"

Looking in his big brown eyes she knew the truth and didn't want to mess around anymore. "Yes" she said.

He moved closer to her, cupping his hands to her face and bent his head down. Ever so gently he brushed his lips against hers, before kissing her lightly on her lips. She pulled away for a second "I'm sorry for everything I said back there" he put his finger on her lips to shush her, but she pulled it away "no I need to explain."

"Explain what?"

"About me and Smurf, after having yet another arguement with you and you making it clear that you didn't want to be with me, I went out drinking. Smurf texted asking where I was so I told him. We drank too much then slept together."

"Well let's make a clean slate, I want to be with you Molly"

She smiled broadly at him, the weight of their argument lifting from her shoulders. "Ditto" she said and leaned forward again allowing him the opportunity to continue their kiss, before he surprised her by pulling back from her.

"What now boss man?"

"Charles"

"What's Charles?" Molly said

"My name" he said.


End file.
